Surprise for a Violet-Eyed Angel
by Cracked silver
Summary: Just a little fic to celebrate Mattie's birthday! Please enjoy! Quick warning, though: if you don't like BXB, please don't read. Happy birthday, Canada!


**Surprise for a Certain Violet-Eyed Angel**

 _Hey, everyone! I'm back! Today I just had to write a fic about Canada; I couldn't help myself. Can you guys blame me? After thinking about it, I decided that this would be a good way to get back into the fanfic writing game. I can't promise that I'll be a good writer all of a sudden, but I'm going to try my best. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I do not own Canada, Russia, or any other characters from Hetalia. Everything that relates back to Hetalia belongs to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya. I hope you guys enjoy this little fic! I haven't decided if I'm going to leave it as a one-shot or if I'm going to turn it into a multi-chapter fic. How about I leave that up to you guys? I think I will! Anyway, please enjoy and happy birthday, Canada!_

Mattie knelt in the small garden, hands clasped in his lap. He was meant to be watering the lilies and roses, but he couldn't do much more than stare at the mockingly beautiful flowers. This garden, this damn garden got more attention than he did on a daily basis. Every day, Ivan came out here and lovingly tended to his flowers, watering them, weeding them, pruning them… He paid more attention to his damn flower garden than he did Mattie! Mattie cooked for him, cleaned for him, pampered him! And what was his repayment? More chores! The blond sighed and stood up, dusting off his slacks. He had gotten dressed in his best clothes today, hoping that Ivan would at least take him out for dinner. That clearly wasn't what _he_ had in mind, though.

 _'Figures. Why would he notice me with Alfred the superstar always hanging around? It's clear who he fancies more…'_ Matthew thought, crossing the yard to grab the watering can. Once he had filled the small blue can, he walked back over to the garden and carefully watered the blooming garden.

He didn't hate the garden. Far from it, actually. The garden was his favorite place on the whole property. It was small and secluded, hidden in the furthest corners of the far more majestic gardens. Because of that, Mattie felt like the tiny garden was a kindred spirit. It, too, was always hidden away in the dark. Though…he had one bitter thought about his special place. He was sure that Ivan had only allowed him to plant it among the other plants and flowers because it would stave off boredom. He wasn't sure why his boredom was of such great concern, though. Sure, he had a crush on the other boy, but that didn't mean his feelings were reciprocated. Alfred was always first pick…

Mattie loved older his brother despite living in Alfred's shadow for the past six years. He wasn't as good at baseball, basketball, football, or lacrosse. He didn't have great social skills, and he wasn't very popular. But he could dance, draw, cook, garden, and play hockey. He felt that these little things helped him to make an impression. It wasn't big, and he often overlooked by his peers, but that didn't matter to him. One day, he would make a difference. He just had to wait his turn.

The violet-eyed man let out another sigh as he finished watering the little garden. He was proud of what he could do, happy that he had some skills to show off if only someone would notice. But he couldn't help but wish Ivan would take notice of how hard Mattie was working to impress him…

Matthew had yet to realize, but Ivan _had_ taken notice…and he was planning something for his little angel's birthday…

Ivan crossed his arms as he surveyed the bustling workers in the grand hall. Red and white streamers hung from the columns and pillars. The streamers were folded into roses, lilies, violets, suns, moons, and stars. Hanging among the red and white streamers were huge gold and silver baubles that were in the shape of every animal imaginable, real and fictional. Dragons, hippogriffs, lions, bears, foxes, and a wide array of other animals were hiding amongst the flowers and celestial bodies. In the center of it all was a huge steampunk owl made from silver and gold. Adorned with silver gears, the owl had pride of place out of all the ceiling decorations. With golden wings, it appeared to be flying among the other animals and the hanging garden. It was all surrounded by red and white heavenly bodies.

Tables shaped like carnations surrounded a dance floor. The tables were decorated with white and fiery orange lilies resting in maple-leaf-shaped vases. The vases themselves had no color, but the craftsmanship was outstanding. Covering the tables were pastel red table clothes. The walls were adorned with what appeared to be a multitude of hanging gardens. Daisies of all classifications, lady's mantle, windflowers, summer snapdragons, baby's breath, bleeding heart, and blazing star hung from the marble walls, twisted around wooden trellises. Resting against the eastern wall was a mountain of walls. Ivan was pleased to note that it was no exaggeration. He had contacted all of his dear Mattie's friends before adding his own presents to the pile. He was quite pleased with the turnout. Everything had to be perfect for the lovely with the violet eyes.

"You! Hang streamers higher!" Ivan commanded, strolling over to the ladder on which the work he'd addressed stood. The worker, a small man with mousy hair, nodded and climbed higher on the ladder. The tall Russian nodded in approval before walking toward another area of the hall. He would ensure that Matthew would have the best birthday ever, no matter the cost. Money did not matter when it came to his little Mattie. Ivan lowered himself into a chair, purple eyes clouding over as he worried at his bottom lip. He would do anything for Matthew. He could only hope that the little Canadian knew this…

Mattie wandered into the house, planning on changing out of his dirty slacks and into his pajamas before drowning his sorrows in rocky road ice cream. He sighed as he walked toward the grand hall; his bedroom was directly on the other side. He pushed open one of the doors and was greeted by loud cheers and rainbow confetti.

"Happy birthday, Mattie!"

Matthew jumped about a foot in the air as he gazed around the room in shock. There, surrounded by the loveliest decorations, were his friends and family. He covered his mouth, violet eyes darting around the room. His favorite colors decorated the huge room, there was a five-tiered cake that looked suspiciously like banana with chocolate frosting, and presents lined an entire wall. Never before had such an extravagant event been held for him and only him!

Ivan noticed the other boy's shock and grinned. The surprise party had worked. He could not remember the last time his dear Mattie had looked so happy. He crossed the room, amidst the cheering and applause, and hoped that Mattie would be just as happy to hear what Ivan had to tell him.

Mattie, still trying to absorb what was going on, didn't notice Ivan walking toward him until he'd been swept into the taller man's arms. Letting out a small, adorable gasp of surprise, he looked into the purple eyes that haunted his dreams. It wasn't possible to have this much good lucky in one day, was it? Ivan couldn't be…

"Mattie, I have great hopes to tell you something, and I also hope you will not be angry with me. I hold you very close to my heart. I like to think of you as my violet-eyed angel, and I am hoping you will allow me to prove this. I love you very much, Matthew, and I wish nothing more than to make you happy."

Matthew's violet eyes widened, filling with tears, as he gazed into Ivan's purple ones. He took a deep, shaky breath, afraid he would wake up from this wonderful, wonderful dream. He cuddled close to Ivan's arms, trying not to cry in front of all the guests. "I love you too, Ivan. I love you so, so much."

The two barely noticed the cheering grow louder. Nor did they notice the multicolored balloons raining down from the crêpe heavens. They were too caught up in the joy that had become one with the deepest parts of their being. Mattie couldn't have wished for a better birthday…and Ivan hadn't made out too badly either.


End file.
